Three Holidays, Three Stories
by Blueberryandhoney
Summary: Three little stories for Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. Lots of WildeHopps, mostly fluff, and made with love. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps. Happy Halloween!

…

"Why are we here?"

The red todd driving the car exchanged a smile with his wife at the whiny question. His oldest son was certainly on the cusp of being a teenager. Something that happened way too quick, in his opinion.

"We're here," he explained looking into the rearview mirror at the twelve year old slumped in the back seat, "because I volunteered to help out the Bunnyburrow Sherif's Department with their Halloween Carnival."

"But why did we have to come with you?" came the grumbled reply. "This could be that last Halloween I have to go trick or treating and instead of hitting all the good houses, I'm stuck in the boonies!"

"Gregory."

The vixen in the passenger seat shot a warning look to her son. Though her calm voice never rose, there was enough of a threat in it to have her daughter, Skye, and youngest son, Nick, focus in on her.

"You're here because we spend every holiday together." Vivian looked from Greg, who humphed and stared out the window, to Skye, who pulled off her head phones to hear her better. "And because you can get candy anytime. But THESE times will be over before you know it. So watch your attitude, young todd."

"I'm happy to be here," chimed in the little kit sitting between his big brother and sister. "Look at all the leaves, Daddy! They're all yellowy and red!"

Nick had been disappointed at first when he realized he wouldn't be going trick or treating, having changed into his Zorro costume as soon as he got home from school. But once they loaded up the car and started driving, he had spent the better part of the car ride bouncing in place. His little face moved from one window to the other, trying to get the best view of the big, colorful world rushing by just outside the car. And Matthew had a blast pointing out the streams and meadows yards away from the highway.

"I see 'em, buddy!" Matthew grinned to himself, a pleased growl rumbling lowly when Vivian reached over to give his knee a squeeze. They smiled to each other again before they both noticed their exit.

"Bunnyburrow!" cried Nick. "Bunnyburrow, Dad! Right there!"

He pushed himself up as much as the seatbelt would allow, his efforts jostling his big sister. Skye grunted in discomfort and nudged him back into his seat.

"We see it baby!" laughed his mother. "Careful or Skye's going to bite you."

Big green eyes looked over to his sister, who grinned down at him, showing off every sharp fang. She gave him a playful snap of her jaws, laughing and ruffling the fur on his head when gasped in fear. Pulling him to her side, the vixen looked over at her parents.

"So why did you have to drag me along?" she asked as her father slowed the car.

"You're here because next year, you'll be in college," he answered, pulling into the lot designated for carnival staff. "Which means I'm running out of time to embarrass you whenever I want." A beaver directed them to a spot after nodding at the pass he displayed on the windshield. "Gotta start making them count now."

He grinned as his daughter reached over to flick his ear.

"Alright troops!" Vivian unbuckled and turned to look over her seat at the three of them. "Here's the deal. Skye you're in charge of your brothers. Greg, do NOT wander off without letting your sister know where your going. And Nick, baby, you stay with your sister NO MATTER WHAT. If I have to collar and leash you, I will."

Matthew pulled out his wallet and took out three bills. "If you spend this all in one place, you don't get anymore."

"Wow," came Greg's bland reply. "Five bucks. Time to go crazy."

"It could be zero bucks," countered his father sweetly with a smile. His eyes moved to Nick, who was beaming at his money and bouncing again. "And make sure he doesn't spend it all on sugar. We're going to be eating actual food and I don't want him to ruin his appetite."

"Why does Skye get a twenty?"

"No fair!"

"Shut up, you little insects!" she growled at her brothers. "I get more because I'm older."

"And she, unlike you, re-painted the kitchen and watched your brother." Their mother climbed out of the car and stretched, not noticing their father creeping up next to her. She gave a yelp of shock, before laughing when he pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know about you, but I'm certainly ready for a treat, Mrs. Wilde," he growled into her ear.

"Mmmm, tempting…." she muttered back before turning in his arms and wrapping her own around his neck, "but not in front of the kits, Officer Wilde."

"Please, not in front of us…." groaned Skye, her face twisted in disgust.

"Seriously," agreed Greg.

"There's kits here, for fucks sake," chimed in Nick.

Both Vivian and Matthew looked over at their youngest in shock as his siblings snorted into their paws.

"Where did you learn that word!" demanded Matthew, his eyes narrowed on his son.

"From you." Nick said. Vivian pulled away from her husband and crossed her arms as she glared at him. The todd blinked at his kit before looking to his wife with guilt.

"Anything else you want to teach our eight year old, Matt?"

"He also says shit a lot," Nick said cheerfully.

Greg and Skye laughed as Vivian scowled.

"Wow!" Matthew exclaimed looking down at his watch. "Look at the time! I really need to check in! Meet up at the information booth and we'll talk dinner? Love ya, see ya! BYE!"

Vivian shook her head at her husband's retreating form before turning to her kits.

"Alright! I have to go check in, too. I'm working the Bobbing For Apples booth first, than the Darts game. So if you need me, come find me. And you-" she kneeled down and took Nick's paws. "Zorro doesn't use bad words, so Nicholas Wilde shouldn't either. Capiche?"

"Yes, Mama," the kit confirmed hanging his head in shame, with his ears flattened.

"Ok," she gave him a kiss and ruffled his fur before pulling the hat hanging down his back over his ears. Straightening up, she kissed Skye and Greg. "You guys have fun, be safe, and we'll meet up at seven."

With grunts of agreement, Greg and Skye turned to leave, the latter reaching down to clasp Nick's paw. His mother's words faded as they walked towards the brightly lit entrance of the Bunnyburrow Halloween Carnival.

And Nick couldn't remember the last time he was this excited.

…..

Judy couldn't remember the last time she was this excited.

Halloween was her all time, absolute, no questions asked favorite holiday EVER! It was the one time of year she could wear her police costume and not have everyone give her funny looks for it. And it was the only time she was encouraged to dream big and go for more than what was expected.

Not that she followed everyone else's advice.

She had been a cop for the past four Halloweens and saw no reason to be anything else this year. Though that was before her favorite big brother announced he was going to be home from college for the holiday. With a surprise that was just for her!

"What is it?" she asked curiously as she opened the box and pulled out the bolero hat.

"This," explained her brother Jack, "is a capitán's outfit!"

"What's that mean?" she asked blinking up at him.

"It means captain. This is what the leader of the army wore a long time ago!" He smiled as her eyes went wide. "And this capitán was the greatest of all!"

Her mouth fell open at, that making the older buck smile wider and nod knowingly. He lowered himself to balls of his feet and beaconed her closer, looking around to make sure no-one was eaves-dropping on them.

"They say she even tamed the Mighty Zorro!" He grinned at her confused look. "Fox." His little sister gasped in shock. "With his help, she cleaned up Zootopia and made it a better place for all mammals. And, since you two have the same goal, I thought you would like to give the cop costume a break this year."

Jack pulled the hat from her paws and fit it over her ears. Looking up to the brim of it, her eyes got the sweet, dreamy look he loved so much. Focusing back onto him, she leaped into his arms for a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, Bun-bun." Kissing her nose, he turned her and put the rest of the costume in her paws. "Now go change. We're leaving in twenty minutes for the carnival."

With another yell of delight, she bounced out of the living room towards the tunnels leading to kits' rooms.

"Why do you encourage it, Jack?" He turned to the disapproving voice of his sister. "Just let her be a cop again so she gets it out of her system and realizes her place is here. On the farm, with her family."

"Wow, Maple, nice costume." Jack gave a smile and nod as he looked her over. Knowing the exchange wasn't going to end in her favor, she crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"I'm not in a costume."

"Don't be too sure about that. You definitely look like a frigid bitch to me."

With a smirk, he strolled away to where his other brothers and sisters were getting ready. The older ones were going to be at Bunnyburrow High for the Halloween dance, while the rest were going to be divided between trick or treating and going to the festival. Jack had elected to take Judy and her litter, with Judy's friend Gideon tagging along.

"What are you going as, Jack?" Called out his litter mate, Ben.

"Oh, I'm going as a broke college student who just spent his food money on a really cool costume for his little sister." The buck struck a pose. "Clever, huh?"

His brother laughed before popping his fake teeth in. "Good for you," he said in a poor Pawsylvanian accent, "I only suck da blood from pretty, pretty does! LIKE YOU!"

Ben scooped up one of their little sisters, who squealed with delight as her big brother tickled and covered her with kisses. Jack laughed and shook his head before looking towards the hallway.

"I'm ready!" shouted Judy as she came barreling out, dressed the capitán's uniform. Maple shook her head as she ran by and grasped her brother's paw. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

The group joined her excitement as they started walking to the door. "Guys, I don't think Judy's ready!"

"I am too!" she protested, looking up at Jack. "Where's your costume?"

"This is my costume," he said, herding his group outside. "I'm Joe."

"Joe who?" she asked in confusion.

"Joe Mama!" The poor joke earned embarrassed laughs from his older siblings though some of the younger ones, including Judy, giggled.

"Jack, you're silly."

"I thought I was Joe?" The response earned him a nudge from her elbow.

"Hey, Jack?" she asked, a paw going to the plastic sword on her hip.

"Sí, Capitán Hopps?"

"Do you think I'll see Zorro tonight?" She looked up at her brother who shrugged and took the paw of Judy's litter sister, Silene.

"You never know," he said with a wink. "Where there's trouble, Zorro is bound to be close by."

Look out, Zorro! she thought with a grin.

…..

"Skyyyyeeee…"

Her ears twitched but she didn't acknowledge her brother's whine.

"Skye, I wanna go play with my sword!" He gave his trapped paw a tug, groaning when she didn't let him go. "Skye, come on! I wanna play!"

He gave her a sad look before turning to the group of kits laughing and running around together. Mostly bunnies, with a few lambs, pigs, and goats, they all looked like they were having a great time. And Nick wanted to join them. But Skye refused to let go of his paw, insisting on dragging him everywhere.

"Skye!" he protested, his other paw reaching up to pry at her fingers.

Giving up, he huffed and frowned. Quite suddenly, an idea formed in his head. One that was very, VERY naughty, but would guarantee his freedom. Sneaking another look at his sister, who was admiring some homemade jewelry, he grinned before drawing in a breath.

"KIT-NAPPER!"

His shout startled everyone into stoping and caused Skye to jump in surprise before looking down at him. And, as he had hoped, she loosened the grip on his paw, allowing him to take off in a flash.

"NICK!" he heard her shout in panic as he vanished into the crowd.

But, laughing at his new found freedom, the little fox ran and didn't look back.

…..

The carnival wasn't nearly as fun as Judy thought it would be.

Gideon had shown up, but he was dressed as SuperMammal instead of Zorro. Then he goes and spends all his time with her brother Quentin. And Silene and Brook were a heartbeat away from being pushed into the mud if they didn't shut up about their stupid crowns. Her other litter mate, Sarah, was demanding all of Jack's attention, not letting their brother set her down for second.

Leaving the little doe on her own, bored senseless.

Taking advantage of being stopped in front of a game booth, her big purple eyes looked around without interest… until they caught sight of a little figure, clad in black with a long, fluffy red tail and bolero hat.

She gasped as she watched the masked fox kit duck behind a stall, panting as though he had been running. He peeked out as though to make sure he wasn't being followed, before a smile curled his muzzle and he was off again at a slower pace.

"Zorro…" Judy whispered. Looking over at her distracted brother and siblings, she carefully snuck away.

….

I think I lost her, Nick thought with a grin, happy to be enjoying the carnival on his own terms.

Shouts of laughter drew his attention, making him run to find the source. Ducking through legs and stalls, he skidded to a halt in front of the group of kits playing, more than ready to join.

"Hi!" he greeted, a big smile curving his face and his paw reached up to pull his hat from his head.

Everyone stopped and looked at him, the eyes of some going wide with fear. Many stepped back. A few even ducked behind their friends to hide, only daring to peek out at the newcomer. The sudden pause in activity had the young todd's smile faltering. Gulping, he tried again.

"Can I play?" he asked, stepping forward.

A brown colored buck frowned and shook his head. "No!" he said forcefully, stepping away from the group towards Nick. "No foxes allowed! Go away!"

"Yeah!" "YEAH!" "That's right!" "Go away!" "No foxes!"

Shocked by their response, Nick opened his mouth to speak, only to have the brown buck step forward threateningly. And that was enough to have Nick darting back the way he came. Rounding the corner of a booth, he pressed his back to the canvas and fought the sting of tears. From the clearing, he could hear the other children praise the buck for driving him away.

"Thanks George!" "Good job!" "George, you're so brave!"

He peeked around the corner and sadly watched as they started their game back up. Sniffling, he dragged the back of his paw over his eyes, his mask catching most of his tears. And deciding it would be best to find Skye and Greg, he pushed off to be on his way.

Only to find himself nose to nose with a sword. His paws flew up in surrender as his eyes went to the little grey bunny holding it, a smug look on her little face.

"Ha!" she exclaimed with her free paw on her hip. "You thought you could outsmart me? The great Capitán Hopps?"

Nick kept his paws up and just stared at her in shock. He wasn't sure what surprised him more, the sword or the expectant look on her face.

"I've got you now, Zorro!" her grin and eyes grew wider as she waited for him to respond. Both deflated some when she leaned over to him and whispered, "This is the part where you pull out your sword."

His eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment, not understanding until she looked at the toy sword on his hip then back up to him. One paw fumbled to draw it out, eyes not looking away from the costumed bunny. She gave him a happy grin when he succeeded, crossing the plastic blade with hers.

"You've not won yet, Capitán!" he said finally. "Where there is injustice, there will always be… Zorro!"

She gave a laugh and playful yell as they began to sword fight.

"It's you who's bad guy!" the little bunny argued as they fought, her smile only growing wider.

"Not uh!" countered Nick. "Zorro's the good guy! Everybody knows that!"

Her head tilted in confusion as they continued their fight, moving further away from his hiding spot.

"So who is the bad guy?" she asked, pausing.

The question had him stopping to think it over. "I don't know. I thought it was you."

With a shake of her head, she put a paw to her chin and furrowed her brow to think. And while she did, Nick decided to edge a bit closer, curious about the little bunny in front of him. Watching her ponder their foes, the todd felt himself smile. An odd feeling, as just a moment ago, he was in tears. But she seemed nice and had wanted to play.

And she knew what his costume was!

So when she lifted her eyes back up to his, and his heart slammed into his chest, he decided he liked her.

"The bad guys are everyone who's mean," she decided. "So it's up to us to get rid of bullies and look out for the little guys."

"Us?" Nick asked, his voice hopeful and ears perked. Her smile had his tail wagging in delight as she gave a firm nod.

"Yup. We're a team now." She reached out her paw and grasped his, tugging him further into the carnival. And Nick was more than willing to go with her.

"I'm Nick, by the way."

Still holding his paw, she grinned up at him. "I'm Judy. But for now, you can call me Capitán Hopps and you're Zorro."

Sighing to himself, his heart fluttering, the little fox allowed the little bunny to drag him around. And he had no problem with that.

…..

"Nick!"

Skye was looking around frantically, checking under booths and tables, in trash cans and recycle bins, searching every last nook and cranny she stumbled. And there was still no sign of her baby brother.

"Nick!" Near tears, she turned in a circle as though hoping she would see him running towards her. But all she saw was Greg rushing up in the same panicked state she was in.

"Nothing!" he said, answering her silent question. "And no-one remembers seeing a little Zorro running around."

"Greg! It's almost six thirty and it's dark out! Something could have happened to him! He could be in a ditch somewhere, hurt and bleeding. Or someone could have him!"

"Ok, calm down, drama queen!" Greg patted her arm soothingly. "It's the sticks. No-one is going to hurt him out here. It isn't like Zootopia, where no-one cares. These bumpkins actually look out for kits."

"Fox kits though?" challenged Skye, as tears of worry fell. "Some how I doubt they'll be concerned if they see a fox get kit-napped. Let's head towards the info booth. If we don't find him…. we'll let Dad know."

Greg winced at that. If they told Vivian and Matthew they lost their little brother, they would kill them both. Skye more gruesomely than himself, but still.

"Nick!" "Nick?"

"Judy?!" A panicked voice echoed back to them, causing both foxes to exchange glances. "Judy, Bun-Bun, where are you, sweetheart! JUDY!"

Skye turned to see a rabbit buck in the same position she was in not too long ago: On his paws and knees, checking under booths and tables. She watched as he back out and straightened up.

"Judy?" He pushed himself up and ran to a booth. "Hey, Mr. Oats, have you seen Judy? I can't find her anywhere and I'm really freaking out here!"

The elderly goat brought a trembling hoof to his chin. "Now, then," he began in an old, slow, raspy country drawl that had the buck's foot thumping impatiently, "let's see….. Which one is Trudy? Is she the little black and white one? Or is that Brandy? Oh, brandy! Did I ever tell you about the time I won first place in the Trio-Burrow County Fair for my homemade brandy-"

"Yes, yes, you did Mr. Oats, and after I find my sister, I'll be back to hear it again!" And with that, the rabbit pushed off, leaving the old goat to mutter to himself, not realizing the rabbit had left. "Judy! Judy!"

"Excuse me!" Greg looked over at his sister in surprise, only to find her half way to the buck.

Brow furrowed in worry, he turned big blue eyes to her, his expression just like her own.

"We're looking for our little brother, too." she explained. "Maybe we can help each other? You seem to know this place better than we do."

"Yeah, sure!" he nodded and shook her paw as they began to walk fast paced together. "I'm Jack. What does he look like?"

"I'm Skye and that's Greg. His name is Nick and he's a red fox with green eyes and dark tipped ears. He has cream fur under his muzzle and he's dressed like Zorro."

Both foxes kept walking, not realizing they had lost Jack. When she didn't receive a response, they stopped to look over at him.

"What?" asked Greg.

"Your brother's dressed like Zorro?" he asked, looking at Skye.

She nodded and frowned. "Is there a problem with that?" Her arms crossed, not liking what she thought he was insinuating. Only to be confused when he shook his head and smiled.

"Judy's dressed up like the capitán." Jack's smile grew, fear and tension leaving his body as he nodded at the pair. "I know where they are."

Greg and Skye could barely keep up with him.

…..

Nick stood just off to the side of a booth. He glanced over at Judy, who mirrored his pose. His eyes scanned the area carefully, watching everyone laugh and enjoy the sights and attractions of the carnival. But he was waiting for someone in particular. A certain brown furred someone.

When she had pulled him away, Judy could help but ask a question.

"Why were you crying?"

Embarrassment flooded him at the thought of her noticing, causing him to duck his head.

"I wasn't crying," he mumbled. But the bunny wasn't convinced.

"It's okay, Nick."she whispered, giving his paw a squeeze. "I'm not going to think less of you."

He looked up at her, surprised she had used his name after insisting on calling him Zorro. "The other kits back there….." Shaking his head, he sighed and kept walking. "They weren't very nice."

The fox was suddenly jerked to a stop, looking over at her in surprise. "Who was mean to you?" she asked with scowl.

His eyes went wide at her expression. "I think everyone said his name was George….."

"Brown furred?" Nick nodded. "Rabbit?" Another nod. "Wanna get back at him?"

One more excited nod as Judy grinned.

And the plan was simple. Judy had some allowance saved up and Nick still had his five dollars. The Hayworth family grew blackberries and sold pies made from them, two for seven bucks. Having spent most of her life being taunted by the buck in question, Judy knew where he and his posse would be. Since it was dark, and Nick's eyes were better than hers, he would look for him, while she kept an ear out.

Spotting and hearing their target, the pair stood waiting.

"Why did you have to wear such a dumb costume?" Came the domineering voice of George. Both kits peeked out of their hiding spots to see him strutting ahead of the group, sneering at dark wooled lamb dressed as an angel.

"I thought I looked sweet….."the lamb said in a sad voice. "My mama and daddy said I looked good."

"Well your mama and daddy ain't that bright," he said rudely.

Nick and Judy exchanged outraged looks and nodded.

"NOW!"

As one, the left their spots and slammed their pies into the buck's face, knocking him back onto his tail. Nick grinned down at him, watching the pie tins fall away. Crust and filling dropped onto his lap, the solider costume he wore destroyed by the dessert. Judy stood over him, paws on her hips and a triumphant grin on her face. The others just watched in shock at what happened.

"And that's what happens to mean mammals who are meanies to others!" she declared. "What do you have to say for yourself now, George?"

Two brown paws reached up to drag pie from his eyes. And the anger burning in them was unmistakable. "Get them!" He screamed and pointed.

Nick and Judy paused and looked at the other kits, who scowled at the pair. They exchanged worried glances before turning tail and running, George's group hot on their tails.

…..

"Judy was hoping to run into Zorro!" Jack explained as he lead them to the clearing. "If he had a sword, she would have asked him to play with her! Which means she and Nick should be over-"

Both kits in question darted by the trio looking for them.

"There," completed Greg looking after them in amazement.

A series of shouts had them looking to the group of costumed children angrily chasing after them.

"You know," said Skye, relieved to know her brother was okay, "we're all going to look back at this day and laugh."

"Someday soon?" asked Jack. Skye shook her head.

"Nope….."

….

It shouldn't have been fun. They had an army of angry kits after them, one of which was covered in pie.

But that didn't stop either of them from laughing as they evaded their pursuers. Grinning at his new friend, she grinned back before grabbing his paw and dragging them between two stalls. They ducked under the canvas wall, before becoming still. Judy pressed a finger to her lips, Nick nodding in agreement, as her ears perked up slightly, listening to the group pause.

"Where did they go?" demanded George.

"They vanished!" Declared another.

"Well, find them! I'm going to show that little freak and her stupid fox friend to think twice before messing with me!"

The pair hiding bit their lips to keep from laughing as the group moved further away. Once they had gone, they cautiously crept out from the stall and laughed.

"That was awesome!" Nick said once he controlled himself.

"Yeah!" agreed Judy. She looked over at him and blushed. "We- we make a great team."

She was still smiling as he met her eyes, feeling his belly flip when she blushed again and looked to her feet.

"That's because we're partners," he explained. Holding out his paw, the todd waited patiently for her to accept it. He most certainly was not expecting her bounce forward and kiss his cheek.

Mouth falling open, he stared at her in shock. Judy's paws went to stroke her ears shyly, still smiling at the ground.

"Thanks, Zorro." she whispered.

"Anytime, Capitán." A smile spread over his face as they stood staring at each other, oblivious to the carnival around them.

"There they are!"

The voice broke them from their spell, causing them to look around in shock.

They were very much surrounded!

George, still covered in pie with, stepped forward and pushed his sleeves up.

"Why are you such a freak, Hopps?"

"Hey!" Nick cried, moving to stand in front of her protectively. "Don't call her that!"

"Shut up, ya dumb fox!"

"And don't call him that!" Judy moved around her friend and glared at their nemesis. "Why are you always such a big jerk, George? He just wanted to play! Why do have to be so rotten? Why, you're nothing but a big, brown, stupid, dumb bunny!"

"Oh, you asked for it, Hopps!" A brown fist peeled back… only to be stop by a large brown paw. The little buck looked up in confusion as his friends scattered and ran away.

"Is there a problem here?" Asked Matthew, his green eyes moving from the pie encrusted bunny to the his son, who was trying to shield Judy.

"N-no, sir…." George muttered, looking terrified.

The uniformed todd rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. A packet of wet-wipes were pulled out and passed to him. "Here. Clean up, then find your folks. I'm sure they're worried sick about you."

"Th-thank you, sir!" And without another word, he took off, wet-wipes clutched in his paw.

Shaking his head after him, Matthew turned back to Nick and Judy.

"And you, young todd, seem to be missing something." The fox fit gulped as he looked up at his father only to have his ears perk at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Oh, Nick!" Skye and Greg came dashing into view, followed closely by a tall buck with stripes on his face.

"Judith Lavern Hopps!" the rabbit buck scolded, before scooping her into his arms. "Don't you ever run away from me like that again, you hear me?"

"Sorry, Jackie," she muttered.

"And I see you three had an interesting night." The buck and doe looked over to the fox officer. He stood glaring at the vixen with Nick in his arms. Turning to her, Matthew shook his head again. "Didn't your mother tell you to stay with Skye, NO MATTER WHAT?"

"Yes, daddy," the kit muttered, looking down.

"Look at me, young todd." Obeying, Nick raised his head. "I'm very disappointed in you. Both of you." He looked over at his daughter, who hung her head in shame. "Now, I'm already in trouble with your mother, so I'm willing to put this whole mess behind us. For now. Nick, you're going to make sure the bathroom is sparkling everyday for the next week. And, Skye, you got the kitchen."

Sighing, he set his kit down, keeping a grip on his paw. "Now let's go eat."

Greg grinned and headed for the info booth, where Vivian would be waiting, his father moving to follow. But Nick and Skye stayed where they were. Skye looked over at Jack, who smiled at her as he set his little sister down.

"Thanks for helping us Jack," she said with a smile back.

"Thanks for helping me." he said. "It was nice meeting you. Maybe, next time we can actually talk. Not just run around, looking for kits."

"I'd like that." came her enthusiastic reply.

Matthew looked from his daughter to the buck eyeing her, protective indignation rising up.

"Let's go, sweetheart. Mom's waiting."

She looked over to him and blushed. Jack was given another wave before she followed after Greg. Starting to walk again, he was brought to a halt by Nick. The little kit tugged his paw free from his father and walked over to Judy. She watched as he pushed his hat from his head and untied his mask. He smiled at her before holding it out, her eyes wide as she took it in her paws. But he didn't release it, much to her confusion.

Without warning, he pulled it forward, bring her with it and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips.

Pulling back, he smiled and let it go, running back to his father and grabbing his paw. Dragging his dad, the foxes vanished into the crowd, leaving two very stunned bunnies

"Yup," said Jack, breaking the silence. "That sounds about right. Tell you what."

Judy looked up at him, still holding the mask, her cheeks and ears bright red. "Let's never tell Mom and Dad about tonight. Agreed?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Agreed."

Shaking his own head, Jack reached down to take her paw, guiding her back to their own family's meeting spot.

….

The car ride back to Zootopia was quiet. Skye and Greg hadn't witnessed the kiss and Vivian was none the wiser about the events of the carnival. Something the rest of her family hoped would not change. Greg had surrendered the window seat to Nick, he and Skye falling asleep leaning on each other.

With Vivian asleep in the passenger seat, that left just him and Matthew to enjoy the ride in darkened silence.

"That was bold, Nicky."

He looked from the window to his father.

"Females like bold." The older todd smiled over at Vivian. "It's what helped make your mother fall in love with me."

"Do you think I'll see her again, Dad?" he asked quietly.

Matthew smiled at that and nodded. "Yes, I do, son. Yes, I do."

…..

TEN YEARS LATER

"A co-ed dorm, Nicky?" Vivian rolled her eyes as a pair of females looked over at her son and giggled. "Really?"

"It was my only option, Mom," Nick explained with a box in his arms. Pushing the door to his room open he grinned at his father counting the boxes already brought up. "And this is the best dorm on campus. It's not going to be all partying. My last dorm was awful, anyway!"

The older todd nodded. "It really was, Vivi. Besides, we're just here to help him switch. Not judge, remember."

"I know, I know!" She walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around him. " And I know you're going to party tonight."

"It is Halloween." confirmed Nick with a grin, earning a poke from his mother.

"Just be safe, be smart, and-" She looked over to her husband, whose face lit up and paw vanished into his pocket. He tossed the contents to his wife, who caught and passed it to Nick. "Use protection."

"Mom!" his ears burning as they flattened against his head.

"A word I love hearing and I'm not ready to hear Grandma yet." She patted his cheek and moved to the door.

Matthew followed and gave him a hug. "Have fun. We'll see you this Sunday for dinner."

"Bye, baby."

"Bye, guys." Once he was alone, he looked at the condoms in his paws. "Like I'm going to need these."

They were tossed on the bed before he turned to pull out his costume for the night.

"Is it weird I'm going as Maui?" Smiling as he laid it out, a light knock at the door distracted him.

Though not as much as the costumed bunny on the other end. Taking in her cream colored skirt and orange top, with a blue shell necklace around her neck, there was something achingly familiar about her. She glanced up at him with big purple eyes and grinned. Pulling a flyer from the stack in her paws, she held it out.

"Hi! I'm Judy Hopps, you're new neighbor!"

And just like that, Nick was eight years old again, running away from a bully covered in blackberry pie. With the bunny in front of him.

"I'm Nick, by the way." he said softly, eyes moving across her face to take in every inch of it.

Her expression morphed from friendly stranger to stunned recognition.

"No, your not." she whispered with a shake of her head. He frowned only to have her throw her arms around his neck and press her lips to his. His confusion lasted only a moment, before his paws landed on her body, pulling her closer. When their kiss ended, she pulled back to look him in the eyes. "You're my Zorro."

"Actually, tonight I'm Maui."

Laughing, she nodded. "I can live with that. And after tonight?"

"Would you be ok with me just being Nick?"

"Bet your ass I will be." He grinned at her response and kissed her again, before pulling her into the room and slamming the door shut.

…

A/N: Nick and Judy's costumes are a shout out to Cimar's pic, The Masked Fox. Put another chapter out, Cimar! I can't wait much longer :)!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of you patience, everyone. Writer's block hit me hard and two idea's were fighting for dominance. This one won. I hope you like it. Not my best work, but I suppose it'll do.

Happy late Thanksgiving!

….

"Ok! Does everyone with hooves have a partner?"

The todd grinned as a series of little voices gave happy shouts of confirmation.

"Very good!" Stepping around his desk to walk around his students desk, he picked up a container of magic markers. "Now, remember what we went over. Those with paws, put them flat on the paper. I'm going to pass out markers, and very carefully, trace around your paw. Don't worry if you trace over your fur, but I have combs at my desk if you want brush it down."

A little raccoon jumped up with his little paw in the air. "Mr. Wilde! What about our claws?"

Face lighting up at the question, the fox held up one of his own fingers.

"Excellent question, Julian! Don't worry about tracing the claw, just trace the rest of your finger." Walking to his student, the container was set on his desk and a marker selected. "Here, watch me."

Before he could start his demonstration, a small knock at the door had everyone looking up. Green eyes moved from the paper to the uniformed gray bunny smiling at him from the doorway.

"Be right back guys," he muttered absently with a smile. Still smiling at him, the bunny pushed herself away from the doorway to the hall. The class giggled and whispered as their teacher all but ran after the pretty bunny.

Shaking his head with a grin, the todd turned to give them wink before he vanished. His eyes landed on the bunny, who was watching him with happy eyes. And as soon as he was close enough, she jumped in his arms. With a laugh, he caught her lips and kissed her deeply, his paws failing to resist their exploration of the firm body they held. Not that she was doing much better.

"Mmmmm," he growled when he pulled away, "careful, Officer Hopps. Wouldn't want you to be charged with conduct unbecoming."

"I'm willing to take that risk if you are, Nick," she laughed back, as he set her back onto the ground. His paws slid up from her bottom to her shoulders, giving them an affectionate squeeze.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked as he pressed another kiss onto her forehead.

"Wolford promised his nephew he would show up for show and tale." Her paws straightened out his tie and collar, as she batted her eyes at him. "So I thought I would kill some time while waiting for him to finish up."

"Ahhhh. So you're just here until something better comes along?" Nick asked dramatically, showing his head back. "Officer Judy Hopps, the heartbreaker of Zootopia."

Judy laughed as pulled back further.

"You caught me!" She yanked him down for another kiss, a smug grin curling her muzzle at his dazed expression when they seperated. Though it became curious as her smile faded. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about Thanksgiving. You remember it's this week right."

"I do! I have about twenty or so nine year olds making turkeys from paw prints and we just finished writing out what we're thankful for. When do you leave for Bunnyburrow."

"Yeah, that's actually what I want to talk to you about. I was thinking of not going this year." His eyebrows shot up at her suggestion.

"Oh, are your parents coming up for the holiday? I thought they were more into keeping things traditional, what with all your siblings and whatnot…." He trailed off when she pulled away and twisted her paws together.

"Well," Judy gave a slightly apprehensive smile, "I just thought that maybe this would be the year I could….." Whatever she suggested was mumbled so low, Nick could barely hear it.

Eyes widening at what he thought she said (and hoping he was wrong) he leaned in closer. "I'm sorry, darlin'. What?"

"Uh-hm… I said maybe this year… I could…. I mean WE could… You know…. Go to your parents house for Thanksgiving?" Judy finished with a shrug and a smile as the fox blinked down at her in surprise. "I mean, we've been together for a while now. A long while. And you've met my family plenty of times! And they just love you, by the way. So I thought, maybe… it was a good time to meet your family?"

"Jude!" Nick was spared from answering by the tall wolf officer exciting a classroom. "You ready? Sorry for keeping you waiting. Hey Nick!"

"Hey, Dave," the fox gave friendly nod and smile before turning back to Judy. The bunny waved at her partner before she turned back to met her boyfriend's eyes.

"How about we shelve this for now and talk about it tonight?" she suggested before firmly tugging his collar down again. Judy gave him a final kiss, slipping her tongue in just far enough to have him whimper, before pulling back.

"Yes, Office," he agreed with a dazed smile. Her beam was enough to have the uncomfortable twist his stomach was been in at her suggestion be forgotten as she took off after her partner.

Taking another breath to steady himself, his smile fell as she vanished.

"Fuck," he muttered. "How do I get out of this one?"

…

There were several things Nick could always count on. The kits he taught being more excited about recess than spelling test were one. The teacher's lounge will always have terrible coffee and a slightly…. off…. smell. And his life long friends, Jack and Skye, would provide the best council and advice to him when he needed it. So it was worth suffering teacher's lounge coffee. Sometimes.

"Oh, yeah, Judy's being totally unreasonable." The stripped rabbit buck took a drink from his mug before breaking off a piece of his muffin. "I mean, you two have only been together, what? Two years? Oh, yeah, WAY too soon to meet the parents."

The arctic vixen next to him snorted into her own cup, this one filled with tea, before turning her eyes to her mate. "Jack, be nice."

"Thanks, Skye. And it's not that easy," argued Nick irritably. "Or simple. I can't just bring a female home and expect us both of to walk away unscathed. It's a serious commitment."

"One that's pretty standard after so many years of dating." Skye countered, leaning back to rest her paws on her swollen belly.

"First, I have to let them know I'm seeing someone. I don't think my mom's going to happy once she realizes how long I've been with Judy all this time without telling her." The todd shrugged and took a sip from his cup. "It'll stop all the blind dates though-"

A white paw shot in the air, halting the todd's train of thought.

"Hold up." Skye cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at Nick. "Are we to believe that Mama and Papa Wilde have no clue their little Nicky has been in a relationship for the past couple years?"

Jack's jaw dropped as he looked from his wife to his friend. "Nick!"

Flattening his ears against his head, the todd looked down to the table as his paw fiddled with his coffee cup.

"I was going to tell them," he responded quietly. "But I just didn't know how they would take me dating a bunny…. Among other reasons."

"I don't know if this question is allowed," Jack scooted his chair closer to the table, "but does Judy know this?"

Skye and Jack groaned when Nick shook his head.

"Nicky," the vixen kicked him hard under the table. "That has to be the scummiest thing you've ever done!"

"I know!" he snapped back as he rubbed his sore shin. Groaning, Nick stretched his arms out on the table and let his head thump forward. "I'm so screwed…"

"You really are." agreed the rabbit, earning a glare from the fox. "And I say this as a friend, knowing full well that my gorgeous wife, the mother of my children, knows I'm head over tail in love with her. But Judy's hot. Like, really hot. And a catch."

Nick sat up straight and narrowed his eyes at the bunny. Skye merely laughed put her paw over Jack's.

"I know that, asshole," the todd growled back, before rolling his eyes.

"No," injected Skye, "I don't think you do." Scoffing Nick slumped back in his seat and focused on his cup. "Nick, the amount of mammals we work with that are obsessed with her is insane. Before she met you, she had a line of males and females who were more than happy to show her a good time and then some. You need to fix this and come clean to her. It what she deserves."

"Ok, here's the plan!" Nick said finally. His friends looked at him expectantly. "I'll talk to her tonight and convince her to go to Bunnyburrow for Thanksgiving. And then for Christmas and New Years, I'll tell her I have terminal cancer and my dying wish is to spend time with her family in her hometown. And then I don't have to worry about her and my parents ever meeting. Problem solved." Brushing his paws and grinning, Nick pushed himself up. The coffee cup was drained before being tossed in the trash. "Now, time to get back to my students."

Jack and Skye watched their fellow teacher leave the lounge before exchanging exasperated glances. Skye shook her head at her husband.

"Not our problem," she told him. Jack nodded.

"Not our problem." he agreed. Both continued to nod in uncomfortable silence.

"I need a drink," Skye grumbled, putting her paws on her stomach.

"One more month."

"Damn it…"

The pair let the quiet envelope them until they had to go back to their classrooms.

…..

"Just one bite!" Judy laughed as Nick held out his chopsticks.

"Ew!" came her response as she dodged the bite of cricket on the other end. "It even looks gross!"

The rest of the day had been uneventful, with Nick counting the seconds until he met up with Judy. Most of his time was spent thinking up excuses for her to be in Bunnyburrow for the holiday. Because telling her the truth this far into their relationship was out of the question.

"Yum, yum, yum!" he teased as he moved the bite closer.

"Go away you, dumb fox!" She shrieked with laughter again as she pushed at him.

"Oh, ho! Dumb fox I may be, but I have something even tastier than a cricket!" Dropping his chopsticks, he gave a playful growl as he moved towards his girlfriend.

"Nicholas," she threatened, holder her own sticks out to stop him, "don't you dare….."

"And it's been so long since I've had a taste of… BUNNY!"

Laughing, she threw the sticks and ran from the kitchen to the living room, Nick hot on her tail. Scooping her up, he jumped onto the couch, fingers digging into her sides and teeth gently nibbling her neck. He eased his motions as his mouth found hers. Still giggling, she kissed and nuzzled him, urging her fox as close as he could get.

And Nick didn't mind in the least.

They pulled away with sighs, happy purple eyes drinking in his face. Content green followed suit. And for a moment, he forgot all about the black cloud hanging over him.

"So?" she began, still smiling as they lay next to each other on the couch.

"So?"

"Have you thought anymore about Thanksgiving?" Her hopeful expression caused an ache in his chest as he looked away to recenter himself.

"I think," he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "you shouldn't disappoint your parents by staying here. Everyone is going to miss you and they barely see you as it is."

Judy was silent as she considered what her boyfriend suggested. "I guess that's true."

"Oh, I know it's true." Nick buried his nose in her neck and closed his eyes, silently congratulating himself on a narrow miss. "Because anyone who knows you, always misses you when you leave the room." She laughed and pulled back. "Never mind county."

Judy smiled and reached up to stroke his muzzle. "I love you."

"And I love you, Carrots."

Her eyebrows wrinkled as she moved her attention to his neck fluff. "Nick. You're not ashamed of me…. Are you?"

Scoffing, he lifted his paw to her face. "You kiddin'? Ashamed of dating the most wonderful mammal in the world? Never. My parents love hearing about you. They can't get enough."

Smiling, Judy snuggled deeper into his arms and sighed. "Good."

Guilt seeped in as he held her close and tried to will the problem away.

At least he had temporarily dodge a bullet.

….

Vivian Wilde was a particular vixen. Everything she did was very precise and ordered, preferring to act out of logic than emotion. Having helped her husband run his tailoring business for the past forty years, it was expected. Especially during the holidays. With the increase in business during Thanksgiving and Christmas, the Wilde family looked to their matriarch to keep everything balanced.

Supplies for the store, customer info, Christmas list and gifts, and groceries were only the tip of the iceberg for the vixen.

But now she had added a new project to the works: Setting up her youngest son. Nick's brother, Greg, had already been married for several years. He and his wife had welcomed a baby vixen and now that Vivian had a taste of being a grandmother, she was eager for more.

"Mom…."Nick whined on the other end of the phone. "I'm not in the mood for being set up. Can't I just come to dinner and not worry about making a good impression."

"Nick," she argued back patiently, as she moved through the clothing store, "I love you sweetheart, but don't you think it's high time you settle down? You're not getting any younger and if you want to be able to actually keep up with your future children, you need to start considering your options."

She adjusted her purse on her shoulder and flicked through a rack of sweaters. Normally she wouldn't bother with department store shopping, but one had to stay on top of the latest trends.

"Ok, compromise," she said finally, her son falling silent as he waited for her to continue. "I won't invite the Bushtale's daughter tonight and I'll drop the matter until Thanksgiving's over. But afterwards, you'll take her out to dinner and be the charming young gentle mammal I know I raised. Deal?"

"Mom-"

"Nicholas Piberious Wilde."

She smiled as he huffed at his middle name. "Fine," he grumbled. "Deal."

"And I don't know why you're so against this, sweetheart. You haven't had a serious relationship in over two years!" Vivian took his silence as moment of petulance, before sighing. "All right, dinner tonight and we can discuss the logistics of Thanksgiving. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Mom." Vivian pulled her phone away, though she put it back to her ear with a frown at the loud "MOM!" from the other end.

"Yes?" Silence. "Nicky?" Still quiet.

"Never mind….. I'll see you tonight." And with that, the line went dead.

Vivian frowned down at her phone before shrugging and tucking it into her purse. Readjusting it back onto her shoulder, she only had a few moments of peace before she felt someone rush by. A pair of strong paws yanked the bag from her body.

"Hey!" Turning towards the culprit, she watched in horror as the skinny little weasel ran away. "MY PURSE!"

"I'm on it!" came a determined shout.

Her eyes looked for the source of the voice, immediately finding a vaguely familiar grey bunny doe. Wearing leggings and a purple sweater, the bunny darted after the perpetrator. Vivian tailed behind at slower, but no less frantic, pace, watching in awe as the little bunny darted in and out the crowds. She managed to follow him out of the store into the shopping plaza just outside its doors. Pausing by a fountain, Vivian watched as the bunny made a running leap and tackled the weasel, his loud grunt audible from where the vixen stood.

A pair of officers jogged over to the pair. Vivian followed, ready to defend the little bunny who wrestled her purse from the thief.

"Haha!" the doe laughed. "Nice try, Wesselton!"

"It's Weaselton, Floppsy!" The weasel squirmed and bucked, trying to throw the bunny off his back. The tiger officer knelt to keep him pinned as a pair of paw cuffs were clasped onto his wrists by the rabbit. "I'm an innocent mammal! Just mindin' my own business and long ears over here decides to use me as a crash dummy!"

"Sure, Duke!" laughed the rhino officer towering over them. "And the purse just magically materialized?"

"Finders keepers!" Weaselton spat as he was hauled up by the tiger.

"Officers!" All four turned to look at the vixen rushing towards them. "That purse is mine! My wallet and i.d. are right inside it."

Taking it from the bunny, the tiger delicately pulled the wallet free. She smiled at the photo before passing it to Vivian.

"Here you go, Ma'am. Would you like to press charges?"

"Yes, actually I would." Vivian pointed a claw at the weasel who was grumbling in front of her. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Ma'am, if you'll follow us to the station, we can take your statement." With a nod, the rhino turned to lumber away, the tiger and weasel close behind.

"Good work, Hopps!" The tiger called over her shoulder.

"Hopps?" Vivian asked, jaw dropping as she turned to the doe. The bunny had been smiling and waving good bye to the trio when she turned her big purple eyes to the vixen. "Hopps as in Officer Judy Hopps? First bunny in the ZPD?"

Vivian couldn't believe her eyes. She had watched this little bunny graduate on t.v., listened to all the stories surrounding the good work she was doing around the city, and made sure to read every article she could get her paws on about the rabbit. And here she was in the flesh and fur! Looking absolutely adorable in her purple sweater, with her long, pink tinged ears low, and shy smile on her pretty face.

"Guilty." A dainty paw was extended for a shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss….."

"Vivian, dear! Call me Vivian! And if I may say, it's an honor to finally meet you." Gripping the smaller paw, Vivian felt her excitement bubble over. "I was so proud to see one of the little guys make it through the police academy. You're such an inspiration to us all!"

"Oh," Hopps' cheeks were liberally tinged with red, her eyes falling to hide her embarrassment, as she replied. "If not me, then someone else would have been the first. I was just following my childhood dream, Ma'am."

"And showing the world it's ok to dream big." Vivian was charmed by the humility Officer Hopps was showing when the most brilliant idea popped into her head. "I need to repay you!"

Eyes going wide, Hopps shook her head frantically. "Oh, no! Not all, I was really just doing my job!"

"On your day off," the vixen responded absently as she dug through her bag. Finding what she was looking for, she gave a laugh of triumph. "And I would be honored if you joined us for dinner tonight!"

Scribbling down her address on the piece of paper she dug out, Vivian held it out to the bunny doe. Still blushing, it was accepted with another shy smile.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I would be delighted."

"As would we! And it's Vivian." The vixen and bunny shook paws again. "Vivian-"

A loud ringtone from her bag interrupted her, causing both females to look down at it in surprise.

"That's my husband! I'm so sorry, I have to take this." the vixen explained. Hopps smiled at her again before waving farewell. "I'll see you tonight! Six thirty."

With a grin and a wave, Vivian answered her husband's call, watching her heroine bounce away. "Matthew! You're never going to believe who I just met!"

…..

"I have fans!" Judy ginned wider at the amused chuckle from her boyfriend.

"What else is new? We can't go anywhere without you being stopped for pictures." Nick countered, a smile in his voice.

"Not even!" Judy rolled her eyes. "Everyone lost interest after my first few weeks as an officer."

"Because everyone else is an idiot." His serious tone had her smile soften. Shaking her head and trying to forget her decision to go back home for the holiday, she carried on.

"I rescued this lady's purse and she invited me to dinner with her family tonight!"

"Really," Judy frowned at Nick's tone of disbelief. "That's….. creepy."

"Nick! She was just being friendly."

"Sweetheart, friendly is a paw shake. Would you invite a random mammal into your home for dinner?"

"We do it all the time in Bunnyburrow."

He sighed on the other line. "Of course you do. Are you going?"

Judy looked at the simple dress pulled from her closet for the occasion and smiled again. "Yeah, I think I will."

"Well," he answered hesitantly, "be safe and call me when you get there. And halfway through. And when you're on your way home. And when you get home."

"Should I just put you on Muzzletime?" Judy joked.

"Oh, ha ha. I'm serious, Carrots. Just be safe and be smart."

"I will slick." There was a pause between them, one which Judy had to remind herself once again of her decision to go back to the burrow for Thanksgiving. "Have fun at your parents tonight, Slick."

"I'll make sure I tell them the latest story about the famous Officer Hopps." They both laughed.

"You do that." A paw reaching out for the dress, Judy held it in front of her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, beautiful."

Tonight's going to be fun, she thought as she hung up.

….

Stepping out of her Zoober, Judy fixed her coat and dress for the hundredth time. Switching the wine bottle from one paw to the other and brushing off imaginary dust, she smiled and marched to the front door. Her smile widened at the sight of the familiar vixen who answered her knock.

"Oh, yay!" cried Vivian when she pulled open the door. "You made it!"

"Thank you so much for having me, Vivian." The vixen helped her out of her coat and accepted the wine. "It's a pleasure to be here."

"And we're delighted to have you here!" came a new voice. Both females turned to see a handsome older todd make his way to the pair. He beamed at the bunny before relieving his wife of the coat and hanging it on the hook. "The missus here wouldn't stop talking about you! And I must say, it's an honor to finally meet you. I'm Matthew!"

Paws were shaken as the trio made their way further into the house.

"Now, I hope you don't mind, Judy, but I made fish. But don't you worry! You're not going to be the only bunny here. My son's on his way and his friends are going to be joining us. They don't eat meat so there will be plenty to choose from."

Vivian smiled and winked at the doe before vanishing into the kitchen.

Turning back to Matthew, Judy was ushered into the living room. "So, Judy, how long have you been in Zootopia now?"

"A little over three years." The bunny sat on the large overstuffed couch, admiring the tasteful room filled with antiques.

"And you're liking it so far?" Taking a seat across from her, Matthew pour her a glass of water from the pitcher on the table next to him.

"Oh yes! It's energy is just amazing." She beamed as she thought over everything she had gained since she left her hometown, Nick being at the front of her mind. "I love it here."

Matthew laughed and clapped his paws. "Excellent! I was hoping you would fall in love with our city!"

"Thank you, sir!" Giving the cheerful room another look around, her eyes widened at the collection of vintage photos decorating the walls, each sporting a curved autograph in their corners. "You have such an amazing home."

"Thank you." The todd stood from his seat, gesturing Judy to follow as he moved closure to the wall. "I make suits. Just like my fathers before me. Every mammal you see in these photos is wearing one of my family's suits."

The familiarity of what he said had Judy frowning at the pictures. Famous mammals beamed as they shook paws with a younger Matthew or what looked to be his father. The todd was so caught up in the past, explaining all the different characters he had met over the years, that he didn't notice her grow silent and thoughtful. Moving a bit further away, she could vaguely hear him tell her stories someone else had told her…. not very long ago.

Purple eyes moved from picture to picture. Until they landed on one in particular. Pausing in front of it, she frowned in confusion at what she was seeing.

"Ah!" Matthew's voice broke through her thoughts. "I see you found our family photo."

Grinning he pulled it from the hook and lowered it so she could see better. Judy felt her mouth go dry as she looked at the smiling faces on the photo. Vivian and Matthew were standing with their arms around two todds. One of which she knew all too well. Or at least, she thought she did.

"This is our oldest son, Greg. That photo over there is him and his wife. He helps me with the business. Turned out to be an amazing tailor, just like his grandfather." Matthew gestured to the wedding photo a little further along. "And this handsome young lad is our youngest, Nick. He's a teacher at Northwoods in Savanna Central."

"You must be very proud," Judy remarked, forcing a smile on her face as she looked at a younger version of her boyfriend.

"Oh, yes." Matthew smiled fondly at the photo before hanging it back up. "I was hoping he would want to join in on the family business. But he always was a bit different."

"I can imagine." she said dryly.

The door bell cut off anything else she was going say, the todd excusing himself to answer it. Judy felt….. numb. Standing in front of the wall filled with family photos, a slight burning pressure behind her eyes had her closing them for second to regain her focus. But opening them again, the first thing she saw was Greg and his wife, beaming down in the wedding clothes. And then it hit her.

Nick's family had no idea who she was to him. She doubted they even knew he knew her, let alone dating her.

"Nick! Hey, son! How was school?" Matthew once again pulled her from her thoughts, causing her to look to the hallway.

"Oh, you know, Dad. Busy, busy, busy! All those little lives that need to be inspired!" Everyone in the hall gave a laugh at the little joke.

"And my word! Skye, look how big your belly is!"

"Oh my gods, I know! And these kits are treating my bladder like a trampoline!"

"Well, they are part rabbit, my love." came Jack's reply. The sound of the kitchen door opening interrupted the conversation. "Vivian! Lovely as always. Thanks so much for being willing to host us twice this week."

"Oh, Jackie, you and Skye are always welcomed here!"

Feeling nauseous, Judy followed the sounds of voices. She could pick up on Jack and Skye happily making small talk with their host and hostess. Matthew moved aside, revealing the couple, who were in animate conversation with Vivian.

"Oh, Nick!" the older vixen cried out when she met Judy's gaze. "You'll never guess who I met today!"

"I bet I won't, Mom." The familiar, easy drawl almost had a few salty tears spill down her cheeks.

Vivian excitedly turned from her son to wave Judy over. Putting her paws on the bunny's shoulders, the vixen gave an excited squeal. Nick smiled at his mother before dropping his gaze. He sucked in a sharp breath as he met Judy's narrowed eyes and set jaw.

"Hi," Judy thrusted her paw out to him, feeling her shock morph into very real anger. "I'm Officer Judy Hopps."

Gulping and forcing a smile onto his muzzle, Nick was smart enough to know was she was doing. Either he could shake her paw and pretend he didn't know her. Or he could step up, and admit he had been hiding his relationship from his family. Jack and Skye froze when they realized what was happening. Jack's eyes moved from the todd to the doe while Skye face palmed.

Though both were ready to applauded Judy's acting skills when Nick accepted her paw shake.

"Nice to met you Judy," he muttered, after swallowing hard. "I'm-"

"Nick." she finished. The younger todd tried to not flinch at her tone. "Your father's told me so much about you."

…..

"So Judy!" Vivian moved around the table, refilling wine glasses (or juice in Skye's case). "What do your parents think about you being out here on your own."

The doe smiled easily. "Oh, they were worried at first. But they met a lot of my co-workers, so that calmed them down some."

"Wonderful!" Matthew exclaimed with a smile. "But what shocks me is that an amazing gal like you is still single."

Nick's ears flattened as his father gave him a pointed nudge with his elbow. And the younger todd's stomach dropped when Judy laughed and gave a dismissive wave.

"I just got out of what I thought was a serious relationship." She met Nick's eyes and made her face blank. "Not quite sure how ready I am to start dating again."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Vivian said sympathetically. When the bunny looked down, she shot her son an excited grin and nodded frantically, before softening her expression once more when Judy looked back up. "How long were you two together?"

With sad smile at the vixen, her eyes flicked back over to Nick. "Two years. I was hoping to met his family for Thanksgiving, but it turns out, they had no idea we were together."

"The nerve of some males," Matthew looked outraged. "Well, you're more than welcomed to join us for Thanksgiving dinner."

Vivian squealed in delight again and clutched the bottle of wine in her paws. "Oh, we'd be delighted."

Nick gulped as Judy looked from his parents back to him. "I'm actually going to be heading to Bunnyburrow tomorrow for the holiday. But thank you so much for the kind offer."

"What a pity," Nick said, his heart clenching when Judy nodded in agreement.

"Yup. It sure is."

"Well," continued Vivian as she took her seat again, "if you're parents are anything like me, you'll be over that guy in a heart beat!"

Judy gave her a politely confused smile. "What do you mean?"

Clearing his throat, Jack finally spoke up. "Oh, just that…. no… parent likes to see their kits…. uh….."

"Navigate this crazy world alone," Skye finished with a pleading smile at her bunny friend. Judy narrowed her eyes again and parted her mouth before turning back to Nick.

The todd looked away, and gulped.

"Oh, tell me about it." Vivian gave her son a playful slap on the arm. "I've set this one up on at least seven blind dates in the last few weeks. I never met a todd who was so picky!"

She smiled at her son, who gave a forced laugh before looking back up at Judy.

"Seven dates, huh?" The doe shook her head and clicked her teeth. "Must be tough."

Further discussion was stalled by a beeping from Judy's watch. Her eyes looked at the digital screen, reading the text briefly before standing from her seat.

"I'm so sorry to cut the evening short," she started with an air of disappointment in her voice. "But that's my partner. A big break in a case we're working on came through, so I'm afraid I have to leave you."

She walked around the table, her ears falling at the sound of displeasure from Matthew and Vivian. Both enveloped her in a hug, before she stepped up to Nick. They held each other's gaze for a moment before she stiffly held out her paw to him.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Nick. You have a wonderful family." He accepted, trying not to throw up on her when he did.

"I'll walk you out." he offered brightly, only to have her shake her head.

"There's really no need-"

"I insist." The todd stood, still gripping her paw and pulled it through his arm. "My mom raised a gentle mammal, after all."

Jack and Skye exchanged nervous glances while the Wildes tried to contain their glee.

Without further protest, Nick was able guide her from the table. Helping her into her coat and following her through the door, he braced himself for her reaction to the evening as soon it shut behind them. But oddly she just stood still and silent, her back to him as she crossed her arms.

"How many dates have you been on since we've been together, Nick." she asked in a clipped voice.

"…..Several."

"That isn't a number, Nick."

Swallowing, he looked to his feet before answering. "At least twelve….."

"So last night, when you said your parents heard all about me?"

"That technically wasn't a lie." And the look she gave him when she turned around wilted his heart.

She shook her head at him. "Two years, Nick."

"Judy, I-"

"Don't care." Whatever he was going to say died in his throat. Without another word, she turned on her heel and left.

The rest of the night was a blur for the todd. His parents interpreted his reserve for being love struck. He barely heard their babble and barely registered the plans for Thanksgiving being finalized before the night was over. All he could do was count the seconds until he could leave. He was only partly surprised to find himself at Judy's door, fist slamming against the cheap wood.

"Judy!" he called. "Judy, please answer me!"

Pounding the wood again, he gave a desperate whine when he still only met with silence. His paw was raised to knock again when it swung open.

"What Nick?" she asked sharply.

"I'm sorry," he started in a rush, paw going to the door when she scoffed and tried to close it. "I swear, I never did anything but share a meal with those vixens. And I spent the entire time talking about you. I made sure that they knew about you before anything else."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Oh!" she exclaimed with a sarcastic smile on her face. "You mean at least twelve perfect strangers knew all about our relationship before your parents did!" She clasped her paws to her chest and gave a sigh. "That is so romantic, Nick! In fact, I think I'm falling in love with you all over again!"

Dropping the act, Judy narrowed her eyes at him. "I need you to leave." Nick opened his mouth, only to be cut off. "Now."

Without waiting, she slammed the door shut. Panicked, Nick balled his fist and pounded on the wood again.

"I'm not leaving, Judy!" he shouted. "Not until we talk about this! Not until you tell me how I can fix it!"

"If you don't leave now, I'm calling the cops!" she shouted back. "And if you think I'm kidding, try me! So leave me alone, Nick."

Nick looked at the closed door and swallowed again. Knowing better, he turned and walked away, kicking himself.

…..

The sharp blaring of an alarm jerked the todd from a deep sleep. And it made the hangover he was experiencing very pronounced. With his temple throbbing, stomach rolling, and sour taste in his mouth, Nick pried his eyes open. He was lying on his back, atop an unfamiliar surface, looking up at a white ceiling. His paw clutched an empty bottle of whiskey. He flailed his other arm out to stop the annoying beeping but only swiped at air.

"GOOD MORNING!"

The loud greeting had him yelping and jumping in his spot. Scrambling away, he clutched his temple and looked to see Skye holding her phone out, the screen displaying an alarm. She disabled it and set it on the arm of the couch Nick was on. Crossing her arms, her scowl deepened as she glared.

"….Morning….." Nick said weakly, moving to sit properly. "What happened last night?"

"Oh, you want to know what happened?" she asked aggressively. "You showed up at our door in the middle of the night, shit faced and crying, and threw up all over our bathroom. Then you passed out on the couch."

Nick groaned and buried his face in his paws. "Ooohhhh… And I have to get to work….."

"No," the todd looked up at his friend, "I already called in substitutes for both our classes. You're in no condition to be at work, and I've been having Braxton Hicks contractions." With a sigh, Nick slumped back onto the couch. "And you're not off the hook, yet."

"It's over, Skye," he responded, closing his eyes. "Judy hates me and wants nothing to do with me. There's no coming back from this."

Mouth dropping open, she stormed from her spot to stand in front of him. "So you're not even going to try? You're just going to roll over and give up? What do you think is going to happen when Judy gets to Bunnyburrow?"

Nick's eyes shot open in interest. "What?"

"You heard your mother last night! You're not going to attempt to make up for being a HUGE jerk? What's going to happen when Judy, heartbroken and vulnerable, goes back home? How many buck's do think will offer to a be a shoulder to cry on?"

Shaking his head, Nick's eyes narrowed in anger at the implication. "Judy isn't like that."

"Like what?" asked Skye. "She's a folk hero in Bunnyburrow. And will probably be more open to be comforted by someone else, especially after this little stunt you pulled. Who's to say how far she'll be willing to go? After all, her ex was so ashamed of her, he never told his family about their relationship. She's probably starving from some affirmation that she's worth the effort."

Ignoring his throbbing temple, he sat up.

"I was never ashamed of her!" he protested.

"Sure you weren't." came the dismissive reply.

"I never said anything about her because-"

"Oh, fucking spare me!" As Skye wasn't fond of swearing, the shock of it shut Nick up. "I don't care what excuse you thought up for not telling your family about her. I don't want to hear it. What I want to hear is how you're going to get her back. Because I swear to gods, Nick Wilde, if you let her go, it'll be the worst mistake of your life."

Tears threatened to fall as he shook his head. "I don't know how."

Skye's expression went blank. She held his gaze for a heartbeat before a paw shot out towards him. Nick jumped as she gave him a painful thump between his legs.

"Ow!" He looked up in shock. "Did you just flick me in the nuts?"

"No. I flicked you in the fleshy patch where your nuts used to be." And she reached out and did it again.

"Ow! Quit flicking my balls, Skye!" He drew his legs up and crossed them to fend her off. But her paws simply started to slap him around. "Ow! Ow! I'll go after her! You know I will."

Stopping, Skye pulled back and looked down at him smugly. "Good. Now, there's coffee in the pot. You have time for one cup before you have to leave for the station. Her train leaves at ten."

She walked towards the kitchen, leaving the todd on the couch. He looked over the back of it at his friend's retreating form.

"Thanks, Skye."

"Don't thank me," came her reply. "Jack would never forgive you if the godfather of our kits let their godmother go."

….

Nick's heart was beating faster than it ever had before as he raced through Savanna Central. The large clock on the side of the bank kept ticking closer and closer to ten, adding an extra dose of panic to his journey. With traffic piled up, crowds of mammals congesting the sidewalks, and every road he was trying cross blinking the 'Don't Walk' sign, the fox was on the verge of giving up. But Skye's words echoed back to him.

Knowing if Judy went back to Bunnyburrow…..

If her parents learned what happened…

As much as they liked him, they wouldn't hesitate setting her up with someone else. And that someone else would fall madly in love with her. Because they wouldn't be able to help themselves. They would fall in love with her, woo her, take her home to meet their families, who would also love her…

They would propose a future to her.

And there would be a very likely chance she would say yes.

Nick would be damned if the love of his life walked down the aisle towards a mammal that wasn't him. That thought was what he needed to put an extra burst of speed in his pace. Panting, he nearly gave a sob of relief when he saw the train station.

Rushing for the turn stile, he was ready to vault over it when a large security guard moved in front of him. Nick bounced off his large belly. Landing painfully on the concrete ground, he looked up at the glowering hippo.

"Ticket counter is over there." The hippo jerked his head towards the booth.

Looking over at the long line of mammals waiting, Nick turned back to the guard.

"I'm in a really big hurry," he explained with a nervous smile, "and I'm not getting on a train. I just need to talk to someone who's waiting for one."

"Ticket counter is over there," he repeated a bit more forcefully.

"Please, sir," Nick begged as he put his paw together pleadingly. Making his eyes as wide as possible, he lowered his ears, remembering how effective the look was when Judy did it. "This is a mission of love."

The hippo's eyes brightened. "OH! In that case-" he exclaimed, his face brightening. Nick's heart soared only to crash again when the larger mammal leaned over him and scowled. "Ticket counter is over there!"

A sudden yell caught their attention. Both mammals turned to see a skinny little weasel rushing away from an elderly ewe, a bright yellow purse in his paws. Without a second thought, the guard rushed after him.

"Thank you, Duke!" Nick muttered with a grin as he jumped over the turn stile.

Pausing to get his bearings, his eyes landed on platform five, the overhead sign displaying Bunnyburrow. Dashing towards it, Nick felt hopeless when he didn't catch sight of the familiar grey tipped ears. Angry shouts alerted him to the security guard that had tried to stop his boarding. With a glance from the incoming guards to the doors starting to close, the fox dove inside the nearest car.

Turning to face the angry mammals rushing towards him, he let out a breath of relief when the doors slid close. The train started moving, leaving the hustle and bustle of the city, Nick's emerald green eyes moving from the platform to the train car. Not seeing Judy, he pushed through the crowd of flabbergasted mammals.

"Carrots?" he called out uncertainly.

His eyes moved from seat to seat, not finding the only mammal in the world he wanted. Now at the back of the car, the fox took a deep steady breath. A sinking realization set in. It was possible Judy had changed her time to keep Nick from doing this. Tears stung his eyes as he pinched them shut and reminded himself there was still more of the train to look through.

But a curious sound had his ears perking.

Looking to his left, he spotted the door to restrooms. Stepping closer, the muffled sound of crying could barely be heard over the sound of running water. Bracing his paws on the door frame Nick opened his mouth to speak. Though he was stopped by the sudden silence on the other side of the door. And no matter how much time he was given, he would never be fully ready for her when she open it.

"Wha-" Stumbling back in surprise, Judy's eyes, red rimmed from crying, widened at the sight of him. "Nick, what the hell are you doing here."

"Marian Lane." he whispered.

Brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"My last girlfriend." Nick continued. "Her name was Marian Lane."

"O-ok?" Her frown only deepened when he wouldn't let her pass him.

"We dated six months. Met each other's families, spent every second together, the works." He looked away briefly before continuing. "She left me for someone else."

"Nick-" Her words were cut off by the look in his eyes.

"There was so much about her I didn't like. I was actually ready to end it, but it still hurt when I found out she was cheating on me. And even more so when she left." His paws moved from the door frame to grab hers and pull them to his chest. "The fallout was….. insane. We weren't together for very long, but all my family could do was pester me about it. And the funny thing is, no-one was even all that crazy about her. I wasn't even that crazy about her. But it still hurt…

"So here I have this amazing, beautiful, perfect girlfriend that I AM crazy about. That I love more than anything. Who happens to have options….. Better options than a fox who teaches forth grade…

"Judy, how do I move on when you wise up and realize I'm not worth it?" With a sad laugh and shake of his head, he lowered her paws and released them. "My parents want me to be married so badly that they gave me grief for a vixen I didn't care about. I would be disowned if the same happened with you."

Judy watched him carefully. Nodding, she stepped closer, her paws going back to his chest. Standing on her toes, she caught his lips in a kiss. Nick's tail began to wag happily, though it abruptly stopped when she pulled away and smacked him hard across the face.

"That's for giving me the worse excuse ever." She slapped him again. "And that's for lying to me AND your parents." Nick blinked in surprise at her before reaching up to rub his cheek. Though his paw fell away when she grabbed his collar again. "And this is for thinking I would ever leave you for someone else."

His tail fluffed up in shock when their lips met again. Paws went to her back, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. With a content hum, she pulled away leaving the dazed fox smiling down at her.

"I'm so sorry," Nick muttered.

"I shouldn't forgive you," she whispered back. "But I do."

Smiling he pulled her away from the restroom doorway towards a seat.

"I can't believe you bought a ticket just to apologize." Judy gave him a grin and nudged his side. "So romantic, Slick."

"Uhhhhh, yeah, about that…" He gave her a bashful look when her purple eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh, Nick," she groaned. "You didn't."

"In my defense, it was an emergency." Eyes rolling, Judy shook her head and perked her ears towards the speakers.

"NEXT STOP PODUNK."

"Well, we can get off here. Hopefully, you'll only get a fine."

"We?" Nick asked, his voice full of hope. "Does this mean you're available for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

Judy didn't answer as the train came to a stop. Though Nick's heart leapt when she stood to retrieve her bag from the overhead storage. He took it from her as she reached to clasp his paw and smiled.

"Your mom would love that." she answered, finally. "And so would your dad."

"So would I," Nick said with a grin.

…

Vivian Wilde was particular vixen.

Ever organized, ever ready, the Wilde family often stood back in amazement at the grace their matriarch handled the holidays. Matthew, Jack, Skye, and Greg were dutifully assigned tasks. Under the watchful eye of Vivian, various appetizers and dishes were made and set on the beautifully decorated dinner table.

The entire time, Vivian was fuming.

Nick had promised her he would be here to help. But here they all were, slaving away while Greg's wife, Daisy, kept her baby daughter entertained, while there was still no word from Nick. Vivian looked at the stove clock and gave a low growl at the time.

"That todd is going to get a serious talking to when I see him….." she muttered.

"Now, darling, I'm sure Nick has a good reason for not being here on time." Matthew gave her a hug from behind.

The sound of knocking had everyone looking over to the front door expectantly.

"It's about time," grumbled Greg as he took his daughter from his wife.

Jack and Skye exchanged knowing looks as Vivian stomped towards the door. She began her threats as her paw reached for the knob.

"Nicholas Wilde, you're two hours late! I hope you have a good-" swinging the door open, the vixen was greeted by the sight of her son…. with his arms wrapped around Judy Hopps. "….reason."

Vivian's eyes filled with hopeful tears as her paws went to her muzzle. Nick and Judy smiled at her as she let them in.

"Sorry I'm late, Mom," Nick took the pie from Judy and moved towards the kitchen. "My date wanted to look her best for tonight."

"I hope I'm not intruding, Vivian." The bunny gave her an unsure smile.

Shaking her head, Vivian lowered her paws and pulled her into a hug. "Never! Oh! What a great first date!"

"Uh….. About that, Mom…"

All things considered, the Wildes took the news fairly well. Vivian gave her son a look that promised a very stern lecture once Judy was gone. Greg and Daisy looked on as the bunny and their daughter bonded, the baby laughing and reaching for her whenever Judy was in the room. Jack and Skye were forgiven for not warning her about the situation after they asked Judy to be godmother of their children.

And soon, the group was sitting down to the heavily loaded table. Laughter and conversation faded away as Matthew stood up to carve the turkey. Once everyone had a full plate, Nick tapped his knife to his wine glass to get everyone's attention.

Standing, he held up his drink and looked around the table.

"I just wanted to say a few words before we dig into the wonderful meal in front of us." He turned to his parents, who smiled at each other before looking at their son. "First off, I'm thankful for my mother and father, who are always looking out and wanting the best for me. I love you both. I'm thankful for my brother and sister-in-law, for giving me the most amazing beautiful niece in the world. I'm thankful for my friends, who are always there for me, whether I want them to be or not.

"And most of all," he moved his gaze to his girlfriend, "I'm thankful for you, Judy Hopps. Thank you for accepting me, for forgiving me, for loving me unconditionally. Even when I don't deserve it. Thank you for being the most amazing, smartest, most wonderful female I've ever known. I love you, to the moon and back and I always will. I promise, I'll do everything I can to make myself worth you. Because I can't see my life without you. I love you, Carrots.

"Thank you, all of you at this table." The glass was held a little higher, everyone else copying him. "To all of you."

"To us," everyone said, clinking glasses and smiling.

He was deaf to the light applause as he sat down again. All he could focus on was Judy. She pressed herself to his side and gave him a kiss.

"I love you, too, my dumb fox."

Through out the night, everyone ate and drank. Stories were shared, Nick was lectured by ever single member of his family, and each mammal took turns guessing the genders of the kits in Skye's belly.

And when the night was over, after they cleaned up and went home, Nick and Judy lat in his bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. Judy's breathing was even and her body relaxed in her sleep. Nick brushed a paw down her ears and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"I'm going to marry you," he whispered to her as she smiled in her sleep.

Because of everything he had in his life, she was who he most thankful for.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HAHAHAHA! Take that, writer's block! I win! You loose! Even though it's five days late…

Merry late Christmas, everyone! I'm so sorry this wasn't out sooner, but enjoy!

….

The answer to the absurd question came out far too easy and quickly. "Yeah, I'm going to have to pass."

And to his amusement, her response was exactly what he expected.

"Niiiiccckkkkk….."

The fox todd forced to keep his face blank as he stared at his computer screen. Thought it was tough keeping the smile off his face. Behind him, his partner, Judy Hopps, pouted at him. He could barely make out her reflection in the screen, her eyes wide and bottom lip stuck out. Turning to look at her would be a huge mistake. She pulled her cute bunny eyes attack on him a dozen times too many.

Nick had some control, dammit!

He refused to give into her this time. Especially considering what she was begging from him. There was a line in the sand and an absolute limit to what he was willing to do to make her happy. At least, that's what he told himself as he fought to not look at her.

"Don't even bother, Carrots." he said drolly as he began to type again. "That look of yours won't work if I don't acknowledge it. And I'm not going."

Huffing, Judy let her face relax and frowned at the back of his head. "Why not?"

Snorting at the question, he rolled his eyes and turned his chair to look at her.

"You're seriously asking me, of all mammals, why I don't want to go to this stupid Christmas party?" Nick raised his eyebrows at her, sighing when she eagerly nodded. "Carrots, I can barely stand this holiday as it is. Now you're asking me to go to the house of a someone I barely know, wearing a hideous sweater, and make small talk with total strangers."

Deciding to take advantage of his attention, Judy's pout returned with full force. Her ears even fell across her back for added effect. And her vulpine partner brought a paw to his chest as he gave a soft 'awww' at her expression. The cute bunny eyes attack was successful.

"Please, Nick," she asked, stepping closer to him and clasping her paws together.

Nick winced and tried to look away. But that only made the bunny's lip quiver and eyes widen further.

"I don't have a sweater to wear," he groaned, flinching as she batted her eyelashes.

"Paw-mart has some on sale for five bucks." She smiled prettily at him, taking another step closer. "And there's a prize for the best sweater."

Scoffing but not moving away, Nick rolled his eyes again. "Spend my hard earned money on a sweater I'm not going to wear ever again in hopes of winning a gift bag filled with cheap Christmas candy and trinkets? No thank you."

That had Judy's expression turn from pleading to thoughtful. Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps heading towards their cubicle. Turning from Nick to the walkway, she gave a small hop towards the entrance.

"Hey, Dave?" she called, the tall grey wolf officer looking around briefly before smiling down at her.

"Hey, Hopps," he gave a friendly wave to the fox, "Wilde. What can I do for you two?"

"You went to Officer Fangmeyer's Christmas party last year, didn't you?" Judy asked.

Wolford's face lit up. "Oh, yeah. Didn't win the sweater contest, but there were still a ton of other games. I walked away with two fifty buck gift certificates."

Nick's ears and tail snapped up as his focus razored in on the wolf.

"What did the winner of the sweater contest win?" he asked with interest.

"I can't remember." Both the smaller mammals deflated at that, though they jumped when Wolford turned to another desk. "Higgins! What did you win at Brook's party last year?"

The hippo's head popped up, a grin stretched across his muzzle.

"A hundred buck mastercat gift card and a roarlex watch." His small beady eyes narrowed on the other three officers as he pointed a hoof at them. "And I'm going to win again this year."

"Dream big, Higgs!" Came the response of another, unseen officer.

Laughing, Dave turned back to Nick and Judy. The bunny looked over at her partner in triumph, smiling at the look of excitement on his face.

"How does Fangmeyer afford that?" he asked in a slightly dazed voice.

"Loaded parents who like her a lot," the wolf answered with a shrug. "I gotta go. See ya at the party."

Both waved at him as he left.

"So, Slick," Judy smiled at him and walked over to where he sat. "Feeling the Christmas spirit, yet?"

Snapping out of his daze, the fox smirked at her before hopping out of his chair.

"Oh, you haven't seen Christmas spirit yet, Carrots. Just wait. I'll win this contest." Taking his jacket from the back of his chair, he shoved his arms into it as he winked at her. "Play your cards right, I might ask for your help spending that gift card."

Judy laughed. as she watched him gather his messenger bag. Pausing next her, he gave her a hip bump. She stumbled a bit before regaining her balance, her partner reaching out to steady her. Giving her paw an affectionate squeeze, he reluctantly let her go and continued his walk to the precinct doors.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sweater to buy. See you tonight." With a salute, he was gone, freeing his phone from bag as he walked.

Still giggling, Judy shook her head and turned back to her own computer.

"Dumb fox." she muttered as she climbed in to seat and began to finish up her reports.

…..

Nick kept the growl to himself as the disgruntled muttering reached his ears.

"I can't believe I'm here helping you shop for clothes."

Rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses, the todd looked down at his friend, Finnick. The fennec fox was dragging his feet as he followed after the taller todd, scowling at everyone and everything around him.

"It's not clothes shopping." Nick argued back as he selected a potential candidate from the sweater rack. "I plan on winning this stupid contest."

"You mean you plan on impressing that partner of yours?" Finnick countered with a smirk. Nick's ears flattened against his head.

"I don't know what you're taking about."

"Sure you don't. Like you're not going to go home tonight and dream about doing a strip search on the bunny." The smaller fox laughed as Nick ducked his head. "You can't hide anything from me, Wilde. I only have one piece of advice for you: Take advantage of that mistletoe tonight."

"Like she would want me to do that….." Nick muttered, pretending to examine another sweater.

"Have you smelled her recently?" Finnick asked, his voice laced with amusement and incredulity. "She's a heartbeat away from jumping your bones! Don't think I haven't seen the two of you popping suppressants like they're fuckin' mints."

"What do you think of this one." Nick asked frantically, whirling around with a sweater pressed to his front, ready to change the subject.

Finnick looked at it for a moment before doubling over with laughter. Just when Nick thought he was getting control over himself, the fennec lost control again. He was on all fours in the middle of the department store laughing at the fox officer holding the ridiculous red and green sweater covered in bright gold Christmas bows and blinking lights.

"We have a winner," said Nick smugly, turning the sweater back to look it over again. "That gift card is mine!"

….

It took a full hour for Nick to get ready. He took a long hot shower, spent an unreasonable amount of time in his fur dryer, and made sure every patch of fur was meticulously brushed and groomed. With his nice slacks on and his favorite green, dress shirt on, he tried not to grimace as he slipped the Christmas sweater on. The fox adjusted the collar of his undershirt, letting it peek out tastefully.

"Looking good, Wilde," he said to his reflection, examining himself from every angle. A paw vanished under the sweater to click the lights that decorated it on. "Look out, Carrots. You're gonna fall for a winner tonight."

And now, half an hour later, the todd stood in front of Brook Fangmeyer's closed door. He held a poinsettia and bottle of wine for his hostess, ready to win the sweater contest. Listening to the sound of muffled Christmas music and voices, he made sure his smirk was in tact as he picked up the sound of footsteps making their way to the door.

Only to have it fall when a well dressed Brook answered the door.

"No freaking way!" she exclaimed in delight as Nick's mouth fell open in shock. "I can't believe it!"

Before Nick had time to dash away, the tigress reached down and dragged him in. Giving him a perfect view of the guests inside. The elegantly dressed guests who were NOT wearing hideous holiday sweaters and were all now staring at him in surprise and amusement. A few of them turned to laugh discretely while others didn't bother to hide their enjoyment. The poinsettia and wine bottle were tugged from his paws and set aside as the door closed, sealing the todd inside.

"I- uh….. was told this was a sweater party….." Nick mumbled as Brook pulled him further into the party.

Laughing, his fellow officer guided him to the Christmas tree. "Oh, I know! I didn't think you'd fall for it and now I'm out forty bucks!"

Feeling his embarrassment and anger grow, the fox allowed himself to be dragged around. Though he temporarily forgot his situation when he saw Judy next to the tree enthusiastically talking to Chief Bogo. And he felt himself flush with something that was definitely not anger at the sight of her in a tight red dress. Brook grinned at his reaction to his partner.

"Hey, Hopps!" she called getting the bunny's attention. "Look who showed up."

Purple eyes widened in shock as the police chief broke out into laughter. The usually surly cape buffalo had most of the party's attention, much to Nick's relief.

Judy grinned as she looked at the todd, her eyes sparkling as she left their boss to stand in front of Nick.

"I'll be darned," Judy said, still looking at his sweater and shaking her head as her eyes followed blinking lights decorating it. Meeting his gaze, her grin grew. "I didn't think you'd fall for it."

Tearing his thoughts away from the pretty bunny in front him (and silently admitting Finnick was going to be right about his later plans), Nick scowled around the room.

A few of the party goers were still looking at him and chuckling. Wolford and Higgins were accepting money from a few of their fellow officers. Higgins even looked over at Judy and waved the wad of bills at her with a large grin. Ears shooting up in realization, Nick looked back over at her as she wave at the hippo.

"Exactly how many mammals bet I'd fall for this prank?" he demanded, putting his paws on his hips.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," she countered, giving him a look sly enough to rival his own. Paired with that smile, he had to keep his eyes from scanning the ceiling looking for mistletoe. "And to answer your question, only seven. Higgins, Wolford, Fangmeyer, Grizzoli, Pennington, me, and…"

A small beep from her evening bag had both their eyes moving to it as she pulled it free and smiled at the screen.

"You."

Nick was flabbergasted.

"Excuse me?" he asked, not quite sure if he heard her correctly. But Judy merely smiled wider as she turned her phone around.

"You heard me, fox." Nick looked at her in confusion before looking at the small screen.

There was a message from Finnick selected, the video ready to be played. Nick pressed play and his eyes widened when it showed he and Judy in their favorite bar, this time last year judging by the mini Christmas tree in the background. Both he and the bunny were grinning into the camera.

"Ok," started past Judy, her eyes still looking at the mammal recording. "We have Finnick as a witness for a monumental bet about to take place. Nick here is ready to loose to cute, little bunny."

Video Nick scoffed and grinned before shaking his head at her. "Don't count your chickens, Carrots. You have a full year to come to terms with the fact the fact that you'll never win a bet against me."

In the video, Judy turned to grin at him, nudging the fox with her shoulder, causing his tail to wag happily at the contact.

"And I can't wait to see you in an ugly sweater before next year's out." she challenged.

"So when I win," came the todd's voice, "you have to be my slave for a full twenty four hours, on a day of my choosing, no complaints." Judy laughed on the screen and held his playful gaze. Video Nick seemed mesmerized for a moment, before clearing his throat. "And if you win…?"

As he watched their past selves interact, present day Nick felt himself become lighter than air at Judy's reaction to him. It was…. more than a little flirtatious. Video Judy nudged him again and smiled coyly.

"Guess you'll have to see." she teased. "So here's the bet: I bet I can get you into an ugly sweater before the end of next year."

The todd on the screen pretended to think about it before he stuck out his paw. "I look forward to you serving me for twenty four hours."

Both mammals shook on the bet, present day Nick suddenly remembering that moment perfectly. Looking from the phone, green eyes met the sparkling gaze of his partner. Judy put her phone back in her bag still beaming at the todd.

"You…." he whispered, not looking away from her. "… You hustled me good."

Nodding, the bunny crossed her arms and stepped closer to him.

"Sure did."

"So," he began, copying her motions and moving closer. "What do I surrender as forfeit?"

Her eyes moved from his, up to the ceiling before flicking back down to him. Nick looked up and felt his mouth drop at the sight of the mistletoe hanging above him. Looking back down, his eyes were wide and mouth dry as Judy bit her lip while she waited for his response.

"I understand if you're weirded out, or even grossed out, by it." she said quietly. "I just thought that we had really great chemistry and….. I always feel like…. I'm… more, when I'm with you. Like, I'm more than just a bunny or even an ordinary mammal."

Nick thought his heart was going to beat out his chest.

"You're always there for me, you always support me, and I've never met a mammal, male or otherwise, who makes me feel nearly as happy or complete as you." Her ears fell back, their crimson color visible under the dim light of the party. A small flicker of doubt flashed in her eyes when he still didn't respond. "So if you can stomach it, your forfeit is a kiss under the mistletoe. If it's not too-"

There was a full stop in the party before the air was filled with whoops and hollers of encouragement. Unable to stand still in the wake of her confession, Nick's paws shot out and pulled her into his arms. Their lips met, and everyone and thing faded away. One paw moved to cup her face while the other landed on her hip. But Judy didn't stay surprised for long.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and the pair savored the moment their friendship became something so much more than what either of them had ever hoped for.

"I love this holiday," Nick whispered when they pulled away for air. He smiled into her eyes before ducking his head to meet her lips again.

Needless to say, it was a very merry Christmas.


End file.
